Dalton Daydreams
by Ceilidh C
Summary: This is a Pre-Kurt Dalton fic that revolves around Blaine and the rest of the Dalton Academy Warblers and their adventures in the all-boys school.


_Hi there, Im Ceilidh! (Its pronounced 'Kay-Lee' just so you know!)_

_I have no clue how to do this, so please be patient while I work out the kinks in my writing and use of this site. I decided to take up writing out of sheer boredom and, you know, it might help me in the future or something. Im really looking for comments and critique, and any advice anyone has to offer to help improve my writing, or just your opinion if you'd like to share it! _

_So pretty much what my fan fiction is, is a Pre-Kurt, Dalton Academy fic, revolving around the all-boys school (Dalton) in 'Glee'. Its a mix of the characters in the show, and a few of my own OC's, and its pretty much just crazy randomness. Im kind of just doing this for a summer project, to keep me busy. I apologize for my short chapters, but I havnt had a whole lot of time to really write, and most of my writing is being done at night._

_Any who__, thanks for reading! _

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay Mom. I- I love you too. Yes, Ill be fine, I've lasted this long, haven't I? I -Ow Mom! Mom, your hurting me now! Okay!" Blaine Anderson was once again being mauled by his mother out side Dalton Academy. It was tradition. Other boys moms said their goodbyes with simple hugs and kisses. Blaine's mom went full out, last time Ill see you again, death cling. "Ill see you later. Fine, the end of term. Okay okay, Christmas! No Im not coming down this weekend! Fine, Thanksgiving. Deal." The curly dark haired boy negotiated with his mother, struggling to free himself from her grasp.<p>

"Are you sure you have everything? Toothbrush? Underwear? All of your books?" The tear sodden woman asked, fixing her son's blazer.

"Mom, for the hundredth time: Yes I have everything!" Blaine answered, swatting his mothers hand away from his face.

"Did you pack-?"

"In the third pocket."

"What about-?"

"You told me not to take them."

"OH! Where is-?"

"I left some in the fridge, second shelf, next to the pie. Yes I told Marilyn about the cat's diabetes and yes I have you on speed dial. Can I go now?" The teenage boy answered his mothers repetitively asked questions before she even had time to finish her sentence. He had quite a bit of time to practice this, seeing as he had been asked these four times during the car ride, and at least twelve times the day before. He didn't mind all that much. He knew his mom just wanted to make sure he was okay and prepared to deal with living on his own.

Technically, Blaine wasn't on his own. At Dalton, he boarded with other guys. Corey was his roommate last year, but this year, he got his own dorm. Still, he wasn't alone. All of his friends were either beside him or just down the hall. There were more boys down the other hall, and on the floor below him. Boys were everywhere at Dalton actually. Dalton was an all boys private school. The only girls around were the teachers and the occasional girlfriend. He was sure they'd be visited by the boys' girlfriends as soon as they figured out how to sneak them in. Dean Karen Steip had tightened the rules against visitors after she had found half of the all girls' school from down the street, and half of the guys from Dalton asleep in the greenhouse at the end of third term last year. The unfortunate state of the greenhouse isn't talked about, as even mentioning it will get you in detention. Details of the party were scarce, and that's how they should probably stay, as it was dark and everyone ran before the teachers could find someone to blame. Everyone acted as if they had no clue such a party had happened, as the greenhouse was destroyed and many families had been called for questioning.

Luckily for Blaine, his mother never found out about the incident. If she had, he doubted he'd be back here again this year. Two last hugs and Blaine's mother finally let go of him. Actually, make that three.

"Please try to behave! Ill call you when I get back home, okay?"

"I can't promise anything." Blaine smirked, but caught his mother's worried eye and dropped the act with a sigh, lowering his voice and stepping closer to her again, allowing her to hug him once more." Ill be fine. Don't worry." He whispered, hugging the small woman back. Stepping away, his mother got back in her little red car and pulled away slowly, dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex as she drove through the black steel gates. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to face the large white school. Its rose bushes were freshly trimmed, and the shutters had been dusted and pulled back, each large Victorian style window drawn open with welcome. Blaine picked up his bags and walked up the shallow steps to the two large open oak doors. He inhaled the fresh air in the doorway, still being able to smell the lemon wood polish on the furnishing just inside. He exhaled; a small whisper carried under his breath.

"Home again."

And then the commotion started. Halfway through the door and Blaine was already ducking paper airplanes. The large common room was already decorated in clothes and bags belonging to various boys, most laying on couches or near the seating area. Although the common room was a wonderful place to sit, relax, finish up homework or watch the last season of 'Lost' (the full disc set was bought after the satellite was knocked off the roof and the boys missed the last episode), its never used for any of that. Its usually being used as a fort during Nerf wars, or a gaming area, or really anything that didn't involve doing something productive.

As Blaine stepped over a suitcase that appeared to be filled with nothing but cat food, he was tackled to the floor by two short boys. The long, bleach blonde hair that fell in his face was the indication it was the Coleman Twins.

"Welcome home Blainey!" Rang through both ears as Alexander and Samuel hugged him. The sound that could come out of such small little people was stunning to Blaine; he seemed to have forgotten their volume over the summer.

"Sorry we didn't come and visit," Sam started,

"Yeah, we were in the Caribbean all July," Alex supplied,

"Then we flew to Tokyo for August." The Twins almost looked guilty about the situation. One thing about the kids at Dalton was that they were never broke. Most were coming from wealthy families, as this was a private school, and you firstly needed a bit of cash to even get in.

As the Twins go off of him, Blaine found a hand in front of his face, offering help up. Looking up, he found that the hand belonged to Thad. He took it, smiling at his friend.

"You're the fifth person I've helped up because of these two." Thad explained, hugging his friend quickly. "How was your summer?" He asked as the Twins tackled another student to the ground.

"Between Mom and her constant need for 'family activities'? Horrible." Blaine laughed. "But we did travel down south to visit the cousins, so it wasn't all that bad."

Thad laughed, remembering Blaine overly excited cousins from last years Music-Fest. They had driven up to watch the Warblers perform, after constant nagging from Ms. Anderson about how wonderful her little Blaineykins was.

"Well, that's better than my summer!" Thad smiled, remembering absolutely nothing fun from his vacation, as he did nothing fun all summer.

A crash sounded from the upstairs corridor, and on cue, a curly haired red head came running out onto the landing that looked out over the ground floor.

"Uh, does anyone have a fire extinguisher?" Another crash, "And a First-Aid kit?" The boy asked the floor below.

"Ill take care of this." Thad muttered to Blaine, turning around and stepping away to look up at the boy. "First-Aid kit's on the wall next to the emergency exit!" He shouted upward, reaching behind a potted plant and pulling out a fire extinguisher. He darted up the large staircase that lead to the dorm rooms and disappeared around the corner with the boy.

The hiss from the extinguisher could be heard from the floor below, muting out swears from a very confused and annoyed Thad.

* * *

><p>"...And all of this is completely normal."<p>

"An ordinary day here at Dalton!" The Twins were giving an obviously new student a tour of the Boarding House. The small, glasses clad brunette looked utterly terrified, jaw hanging open as flames flickered out of a doorway and no one blinked twice.

"Th-this cant be safe! Living here!" The newbie stated, wide eyed from between the two boys.

"No one ever said it was." Alex smirked, draping his arm over the new kid's shoulders.

"Welcome to Dalton! Enjoy your stay!" Sam said, also resting his arm around the kid. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Erin?"

"Ernie?"

"Elmo?"

"It's Erik." The brunette replied, adjusting his overly large glasses. As nerdy as they looked, they seemed to work on Erik. As bad as they would look on anyone else, Erik somehow made them look good.

"Well Erik," Alex smiled, "I can guarantee you that no matter how insane we all look now, you'll be just as crazy by the end of the year."

That seemed to scare the kid most of all, as he ducked backwards from under the Twins arms, picked up his bags and ran upstairs.

"Ah, they're so cute when they're still sane!" Sam smiled, looking at a sheet in his hand. "C'mon, we get room 106! Lets go greet the neighbors!" And with that, they flounced off to meet the poor soul who got stuck beside them that year. If anything was certain, it was that the kid wasn't going to get any sleep all term, thanks to the Twins constant noises emitting from who knows what. Hopefully, they gave up singing over the summer. No one needed to listen to sounds that probably only ever came from a dying whale at any other given time.

Wes seemed to be thinking the same thing. The Asian boy closed his eyes as the Boarding Supervisor, or just the Head of House as everyone else called him, handing him a sheet with his room number on it. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the paper as if it would blind him if he made full eye contact with it.

His gut sank.

Wes was bunked in 206, right above the two boys. That was almost as bad as being beside them. All their noise would easily travel upwards, Wes was sure that it would just be amplified through the heating vent by the window. With a deep sigh that may have been a little more dramatic than intended, he hitched up his bags and turned, only to find himself face to face with David. The African American boy looked down at his friends' paper.

"Hey," He laughed, "At least were right beside each other!" David grinned and Wes rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Then we can deal with the Twins shenanigans together." He said, shaking his head but smiling slightly. That only meant that the occupants of room 104, and 105 were still out there somewhere, unknowingly obliged to deal with the constant explosions and fires that were made by the Coleman Twins.

Hoping he wasn't the lucky guy stuck beside the troublesome two, Blaine looked down at his room number on the sheet the head of House just passed his as he walked by. 212. Thank God. A completely different floor and corridor. And with that, Blaine picked up his bags once more and headed to his new room.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Two identical voices sounded behind an auburn haired boy. Startled, he spun around, green eyes wide in surprise as the two boys looked up at him just slightly. He was relatively short himself, but just stood over these boys.<p>

"I'm Alexander and this is Samuel. You'll be seeing quite a bit of us now." The blonde on the right smiled. Noticing the new kid looked a tad confused, the blonde on the left continued. "We bunk right beside you!" He smiled a smile identical to his brothers. "So were just here to say, if you hear anything blow up,"

"Crash,"

"Bang,"

"Boom,"

"Or really anything that sounds like it should be coming from a dorm inhabited by two mischievous trouble making blonde twins, it's not us."

"Its Wes upstairs, we swear."

The dark haired boy just smiled, tilted his head slightly and, "WOOF!"

The Twins jumped slightly, staring at each other miraculously. Sam spoke first.

"Did he just... Bark?" He asked, wide eyed. His brother looked at the boy, then back to Samuel.

"Yes. I believe he just did." Alex replied as the boy, who was now sitting on the ground, tongue lolling out, stared up at them with what could be properly considered 'puppy eyes'.

* * *

><p>"Wow."Blaine's mouth hung open in awe at his new room. This was ten times nicer than his room from last year. Dropping his bags on his bed; a double four poster with a down duvet; he sat down beside his luggage. His room was huge. The bed stood against the center of the right wall; and a large bay window complete with window seat was behind it against the far wall. The window looked out over the grounds of the school. You could see the main building from there, just across the small duck pond and willow tree, surrounded by students hanging out and sitting on the wood benches. The center of the room had a large circular glass coffee table, and a faux leather couch sitting against the wall opposite the bed. Beside the couch stood a modern white partition, blocking off a bit of the room from view from the door, beside the window. Curious, Blaine leaned backwards to peer behind the partition, finding a large wardrobe against the far wall and a door that appeared to lead to an adjoined bathroom. Sitting back up, the door swung open and Blaine smiled softly at the boy in the doorway.<p>

"Whoa. Nice room!" Corey, Blaine's roommate from the previous year walked in, admiring the flat screen Blaine hadn't even noticed beside the door mounted on the wall. "How come you always get the good stuff, and I'm stuck on the lower floor with the youngsters and the Twins?" Even though the Twins old enough to stay up on the second floor with all the older kids, they were inseparable and insist on bunking together. The only other double rooms were on the dormitory first floor, as all the ones on the second were taken, as few as there were.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his ex room mate. Corey was still a year younger, but was one of the oldest on his floor, leaving him in charge of handling the younger students who bunked at Dalton (oldest, minus the Twins. Leaving anything under their control was just a disaster waiting to happen).

"Well, I'm sure it has something to do with the fact I'm one of the head Warblers, captain of the soccer team and I've been part of the student body council for two years now."Blaine said raising an eyebrow, standing up and walking over to the tall boy in his doorway. Corey had always been much taller than Blaine, along with being as thin as a stick. His dark complexion had added to the fact that he made a much better "Commando Ninja Spy" whenever he and Blaine snuck around, as he looked like a shadow, but Blaine, being as pale as a snowball, was almost always seen if his black ski mask wasn't on properly.

"Oh, so that's how things work around here now." Corey smirked, looking down slightly at his friend. "I'm more involved, so I get the fancy room." He mocked, though all in good fun, rolling his eyes.

Blaine gave him a disapproving look. He dealt with Corey's childish behavior all last year; he didn't need any more than that this year. "Why don't you go help freshmen? Or at least keep the Twins from helping them? I think they've already scared off a sophomore actually."Blaine laughed, pushing the other boy out if his room. "I need to unpack! If that mink coat wrinkles-!"

"I don't think mink _can_ wrinkle..." Corey frowned as he was pushed.

"OUT!"Blaine laughed, closing the door behind his friend. Turning, he leaned against the door and sighed. It wasn't even a full minute of peace when the door was knocked on. Shaking his head, Blaine opened the door again, but was surprised to find the newbie standing there, looking confused.

"Uh, Blaine? Right? Alex, no Sam, actually I think it _was_ Alex, Uh he said that-" But Blaine cut him off.

"Say no more." He sighed, ushering the kid into his room. "Alex and Sam are just messing with you, it doesn't really matter what it is. You'll get used to it, trust me. You just kind of have to learn not to believe their every word, or at least don't take it to heart."Blaine explained, offering the kid a seat on the couch. "Erik, right?"

"Yeah." The brunette replied, pushing up his glasses. "And I was kind of wondering why they wanted me to bring you a suitcase full of cat food. Are there actually cats here? I didn't think that was allowed." Erik asked, sitting down on the couch.

Blaine heaved his bags over behind the partition and continued talking. "Yeah, I don't think cats are actually allowed either, but don't tell the guys that. They'd be heartbroken if they found out we had to get rid of Princey." And as if on cue, the grey long haired tabby came sauntering into the room, hopping up on the couch beside Erik.

"Is this Princey?" Erik asked, petting the tom cat nervously. Blaine popped his head out from behind the partition and smirked at the cat, stepping out and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Speak of the devil..." He laughed, petting the cat, which arched into his hand as he was stroked, eager for attention. "This little guy keeps coming back! I think it's just because he knows we'll feed him. Last year, we gave up giving him scraps and just went out a bought cat food. Dean Steip wasn't too happy to find kitty kibble all over the Boarding House, so I assume that's why someone brought the suitcase full of food!"Blaine laughed.

The cat jumped and hissed, as yet another crash sounded out in the hall. Erik jumped with the Tabby, though Princey ran out of the room, startled. It wasn't until the third crash that people started getting curious.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Thad asked from across the hall as he, Blaine and Erik peeked out into the hallway. Sure enough, another crash sounded and the three jogged down to the opposite end of the hall, finding a small group of people huddled in a doorway, other students peeking out of they're respective rooms. "Okay okay, move! What's going on here?" Thad pushed through to the front of the crowd to see what was causing the ruckus. The curly haired red head from earlier on was dangling by the ankle from the canopy of his bed; two other boys trying to help him down. "How did you-?" Thad couldn't even finish his sentence. The scene was way too awkward to process.

"I don't know. Markus wanted to show me something he bought over the holidays in his room, but when I tried to get off my bed, my foot got tangled in the bed curtain and next thing I know, I'm up here!" The red head explained, arms dangling uselessly below his head as he just flung them around, trying to explain better with hand gestures. Erik just stared at the odd sight but Thad shook his head.

"How many times have I told you?" He asked, walking to the opposite side of the bed. He pushed back the curtain and tugged hard on a rope. " 'Markus is a trouble maker.' Or, 'Expect dirty pranks.', 'Look before you leap.', 'Don't go into a room with him by yourself.' I could list more, you know." The red head fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"That's easier said than done, seeing as he's my best friend." The boy muttered.

Thad glared at one of the boys in the room, supposedly Markus. "You all right there Leo?" The ginger nodded, curls bouncing as he dusted himself off, standing up. "Thanks." He panted, scowling at his friend with Thad. Thad ushered the crowd out and away, grabbing Markus by the ear and dragging him off down toward the common room.

"What did we tell ya?" Asked Alex, stepping up behind Erik with a smirk. The Twins had come to see what commotion was made by someone other than themselves.

"Normal day at Dalton." Sam said, joining his brother. Blaine couldn't help but agree there, as the dog boy ran out of the room with a slipper in his mouth, Leo chasing him with a rolled up news paper. He stopped and turned to the four boys still outside his door.

"Who is he anyways?" The red head asked, chucking the paper down the hall at the strange boy.

"Donno." Blaine replied, Erik just shook his head. "And what's his deal? The whole dog thing is kinda freaky."

Sam piped up again. "Maybe he's a Therian?"

"Or an Animagus!" Alex suggested.

"Or a werewolf." Everyone froze and turned to Erik. They all squinted and frowned in disbelief.

"A werewolf? Really? It's more likely he's a Therian." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he does kind of get switches. He was perfectly normal before me and Alex met him." Sam agreed.

"He's not a Therian. Or an Animagus. Or a werewolf." David said, listening to the conversation from the stairs above. He leaned over the railing to get a bit closer. "His name is Hunter." David looked down at the boy, then back to the small group. "Be nice, okay? He's dealing with some... Things." He frowned, and turned to Wes as he stepped up beside him.

"How do you know all this already?" Wes asked, frowning in curiosity.

"Hey, I did a quick background check! That's all. It's not my fault if I know how to use the Internet." David said defensively, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Is that legal?" Leo asked, biting his lip.

"Yes. It's called Google. Anyone can do it." David retorted.

"The kid's been here a few hours, Dave!" The twins shouted at the same time.

"Did you do that to me as well? Search me up?" Erik piped up from behind Blaine.

"Nah, you talk. If I need to know something, I can just ask you. Puppy face over here doesn't seem to talk." David rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. Everyone looked down at Hunter, who was staring down at Leo's slipper, intrigued by it. He picked it up and walked back towards his room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna need a new pair of slippers now." Leo mumbled, looking down at his lone slipper.

"Cmon, we can go shopping on the weekend."Blaine said, ushering the group away. He walked down to the common room; the Twins had followed him while Erik and the others went to unpack. Thad had sat Markus down on the couch and was now shouting at him. The troublemaker glanced over to the stairs as the three boys came down, making Thad look up. His scowl disappeared as they came in, and he sent Markus to go unpack.

"Don't you have things to do?" He asked, but not rudely.

"Nope!" Alex said cheerfully, plopping down on the couch.

"We're here to relax before term officially starts. Then, when everything gets hectic, we can join the fun, fully energized and ready to go!" Sam said, joining his brother.

"Just what we need." Thad mumbled, also falling onto the couch.

Blaine just shook his head. The three boys now lounged against each other, Sam leaning against the arm of the couch, Thad resting against him, and Alex, who moved up when Thad sat down, now resided across the both of them, head on Sam, legs on Thad. There was only one thing Blaine could do now: Join them. So, Blaine promptly flopped down, landing half on Thad who made a fun noise as Blaine fell on him ("Oof!"), and adjusted himself on the leftover couch as well. Yes, the foursome would now rest, and save their energy for causing mayhem for later.

* * *

><p><em>Just to clarify quickly, as blonde and troublesome as they are, Sam and Alex are my characters, Ive been using them for a long while as roleplay characters and in my frequent sketching. They were not based off of CP Coulters twins, as similar as they may seem. I just wanted to point that out now, as I have been asked by a friend if they were meant to be the same. Any and all similarities between my OC's and anyone elses characters is completely coincidental; Ive been using most of these guys for other things for a while now, or they are brand new and Im still working on personalities. Sorry about that! Ill be working more on this shortly. Again, thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
